1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child seat, more particularly to a child seat that is convertible between a high chair configuration and a swing configuration and the method of conversion thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a convertible swing/highchair, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,901, includes a main support frame 11, a swing frame 12 connected pivotally to the main support frame 11, a seat frame 13 connected slidably to the swing frame 12, and two retractable rods 14 for fixing the swing frame 12 to the main support frame 11. When the retractable rods 14 are extended, the swing frame 12 is fixed to the main support frame 11. When the retractable rods 14 are retracted, the swing frame 12 is swingable relative to the main support frame 11. When the swing frame 12 is in a swing configuration, the seat frame 13 is slid to a lowest position of the swing frame 12. When the swing frame 12 is in a high chair configuration, the seat frame 13 is slid to a highest position of the swing frame 12.
Although the aforesaid convertible swing/high chair can achieve its intended purpose, it is possible for the retractable rods 14 to be operated accidentally such that the swing frame 12 is released from the main support frame 11. This poses a safety risk to the child seated on the convertible swing/high chair.